paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V38.3
Release Notes - V.38.3 Update Year One Celebration To celebrate Year One, we are making it rain all week long: *Year One Gift - Play one game this week and receive a Year One Gift*. This gift will grant you one of six skins from the Vault, you can see the full assortment below. *Founders will receive an additional gift as a special thanks! *Vault Skins: **Wasteland Twinblast **Monarch Dekker **Monarch Sparrow **Monarch Murdock **Midnight Muriel **Cobalt Steel **Substitution: 500 Coins *Double XP all week long. *Sales **Everything Bundle at 50% off **All Hero Bundles at 33% off **10 Loot Crate Keys at 20% off Major Features *A new hero, Yin, has been released. *Paragon Year One event has started. *Chests are now available! **There are four tiers of chests: Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Diamond. **Chests can be opened on the Profile Overview page. **All Tributes have been converted to chests of an equivalent quality to the previous reward. **Victory Chests have been converted to Silver Chests. *Daily Login Rewards have been added. Monolith *Core Attacks will now be correctly rendered with Team Colored Visuals. *Fixed an issue where players that re-joined a match were seeing every other player as invisible due to an issue with visibility. AI *Bots will consider some non-primary abilities while fighting jungle camps *Improvement to bots' positioning while using abilities, including some reaction if the target is not visible. *Bots should favor targeting enemies rather than jungle or lane minions. *Improvement to Bot position when retreating. Cards *Weekly Card Pack **Seek and Destroy **Merciless **Bloodsoaked Armor *Blight Effect **Reduced healing reduction from 75% to 40%. **Reduced duration from 6 seconds to 4 seconds. *Ash of the Witch **Rework. Now Universal affinity. **Cost: 6 CP **+12 Power **SLOW ON ABILITY HIT - Passive: Enemies hit by abilities are slowed by 150 move speed for 1 second. *Divine Shield **Rework. Now Universal affinity. **Cost: 8 CP **+60 Max Mana **+4 Ability Armor **SPELL BLOCK - Passive: Block an enemy ability. (45 second CD) *Quenching Scales **Rework. Now Universal affinity. **Cost: 4 CP **+50 Max Health **+30 Max Mana **MANA AURA - Passive: Grants 0.6 increased Mana Regen in a radius. **MAXED: TEAM HEAL - Active: Heal yourself and nearby allies for 225 health, granting 21 Basic Armor for 20 seconds. Cannot affect players more than once every 20 seconds. (80 second cooldown) Cost: 75 *Toxi-Gel **Rework. Now Universal affinity. **Cost: 6 CP **+100 Max Health **BURST CLEANSE - Passive: Taking 400 damage activates a self cleanse. Being out of combat for 5 seconds resets the counter. (2 second cooldown) *Thermo-Bond **Rework. Now Universal affinity. **Cost: 8 CP **+100 Max Health **+4 Ability Armor **DETERMINATION - Passive: Being hit by stuns, roots, and knockups grants a stack of health regen equal to 12% of your max health over 4 seconds. *Stinger Boost **Rework. Now Universal affinity. **Cost: 6 CP **+60 Max Mana **+11 Attack Speed **EMPOWER BASIC - Passive: After hitting an enemy hero with an ability, your next basic attack deals 50 + (20% of Power) bonus damage. Can only occur once every 1.5 seconds. *Power Chord **Rework. Now Universal affinity. **Cost: 6 CP **+6 Power **+5.5 Attack Speed **BLIGHT BASIC - Passive: Hitting an enemy with a basic attack applies Blight for 4 seconds. *Thickblood **Rework. Now Universal affinity. **Cost: 4 CP **+12 Power **+30 Max Mana **BLIGHT ABILITY - Passive: Hitting an enemy with an ability applies Blight for 4 seconds. *Nature's Muse **Reduced cost from 7 CP to 6 CP. **Reduce mana cost from 150 to 100 mana. *Tele-Blink **Reduced cost from 6 CP to 5 CP **Increased distance from 1000 to 1500. *Stab Link **Increased distance from 1000 to 1500. *Shockwave **Reduced cost from 6 CP to 5 CP. *Plasma Channel **Reduced cost from 6 CP to 5 CP. **Increased shred per stack from 4 to 8. *Bubble Tap **Reduced mana cost from 100 mana to 60 mana. **Removed Lifesteal stat. **Now grants +60 Max Mana and +4 Ability Armor. *Bounty Stalker **Increased critical chance per stack from 4% to 6%. **Reduced max stack count from 10 to 7. **Increased stack duration from 3 seconds to 4 seconds. *Satori Cloak **Increased shred from 15% to 50%. *Megavolt Pylon **Increased mana restored per nearby unit from 5 to 15. *Dreadfeast Relic **Reduced cooldown from 120 seconds to 30 seconds. *Blinkshot **Removed Mana Regen stat. **Now grants +6 Power. Heroes *Heroes are now unlocked through daily logins. **If you are an existing player you will not be affected. *Base health reduced to 506 from 550 *Health per level gain reduced to 68 from 74 *Frozen Sword **Card Scaling reduced to 0.5 from 0.6 **Base damage reduced to 58 from 59 **Base damage per level reduced to 1 from 1.5 *Glacial Charge **Cooldown increased to 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 from 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 *Hoarfrost **Duration of effect reduced to 4 seconds from 4.5 / 5 / 5.5 / 6 **Root duration reduced to 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 seconds from 2 seconds at all levels. **Mana cost increased to 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 from 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 *Cryoseism **Base damage reduced to 160 / 200 / 240 from 180 / 230 / 280 **Now deals varying shatter damage based on whether the shattering unit is a hero or not. ***Hero shatter base damage increased to 56 / 86 / 116 from 40 / 62 / 84 ***Non-hero shatter base damage reduced to 28 / 43 / 58 from 40 / 62 / 84 ***Non-hero Card Scaling reduced to 0.1 from 0.2 *Punch **Attack speed gain per level increased to 2.0 from 1.4 **Base damage gain per level reduced to 0.8 from 1 *Sweep **Attack speed gain per level increased to 1.5 from 1.26 *Earth Shatter **Base damage reduced to 260 / 350 / 440 from 300 / 400 / 500 **Card Scaling increased to 1.0 from 0.8 *Polish & Bug Fixing **Feng Mao's feet now appear correctly in on the platform when viewing the hero under Profile. *Harvest Nettles **Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6 seconds. *Speed Gate **Movespeed increased to 125 at all levels from 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 **Duration reduced to 1 second from 3.5 seconds **Cooldown adjusted to 22 / 18 / 14 / 10 from 22 / 19 / 16 / 13 *Tesla Dome **Cooldown increased to 110 / 95 / 80 from 110 / 90 / 70 **Base damage (dealt over total duration) increased to 375 / 575 / 775 from 350 / 540 / 730 **Damage application has been reworked: ***Damage now scales over time, starting off smaller and ramping higher. ***Damage increases by 75% for each tick. ***The final tick hits very hard! ***Damage from Tesla Dome now applies a micro slow. **Tooltips updated *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug where Gadget's ult sometimes applied one less tick of damage than intended. *Mana gain per level increased to 33.6 from 28.8 *Pulse Cannon **Card Scaling increased to 0.92 from 0.85 *Suppression Mode **Suppression Mode slow now has an .8 second duration. *Double Pain **Card Scaling reduced to 0.6 from 0.7 *Smash & Grab **Card Scaling reduced to 0.3 from 0.4 *Land Mine **Base damage reduced to 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 from 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 **Card Scaling reduced to 0.5 from 0.625 **Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5 seconds *Make it Rain **Cooldown increased to 105 / 90 / 75 from 90 / 70 / 50 *Oil Slick **Move speed increased to 100 at all levels from 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 *Flame Turret **Base damage increased to 300 / 450 / 600 / 750 from 150 / 280 / 410 / 540 *Death Sentence **Cooldown reduced to 110 / 100 / 90 from 110 at all levels *Ambush **Now grants 3 stacks of Spirit Regeneration on activation *Cull **Now grants 6 stacks of Spirit Regeneration on activation *Light of the Heavens **Cooldown reduced to 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 from 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 *Fury of the Heavens **Cooldown adjusted to 85 / 75 / 65 from 85 / 70 / 55 *Serenity **Slow magnitude normalized to 200 / 250 / 300 / 350 from 175 / 245 / 315 / 385 *Reversal of Fortune **Reworked: ***No longer stuns enemies or knocks them up in an area around Muriel. ***Now applies a 400 slow over 2 seconds. ***Can no longer be cast while airborne. ***Player camera will now correctly return to its normal rotation after Reversal of Fortune ends. *Boulder Throw **Reworked cast: ***Now times out if the rock is held more than 5 seconds. ***If Rampage manually cancels or times out the rock, he pays the mana cost, but the cooldown is not consumed. ***Throwing the rock consumes mana and cooldown as normal. ***Stun duration reduced to 1.4 / 1.6 / 1.8 / 2 from 2 at all levels. ***Now stuns minions for the same duration as heroes. *Mana gain per level increased to 45 from 36 *Riplash **Range increased to 1525 at all levels from 850/1188/1525/1525 *Angelic Smite **Base damage increased to 58 from 55 **Base damage gain per level increased to 1.8 from 1.6 *Attack speed gain per level to 2.2 from 0 *Base health increased to 522.5 from 475 *Health gain per level increased to 76.8 from 64 *Basic armor gain per level increased to 2.5 from 2 *All-Kill! **Base damage per wolf increased to 55 / 80 / 105 from 47 / 61 / 74 *Polish & Bug Fixing **Shinbi's heart FX should now appear correctly in the frontend **Updated footstep sounds and increased volume *Piercing Shot **Card Scaling reduced to 0.75 from 1.0 **Base damage reduced to 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 from 80 / 140 / 200 / 260 **Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8 seconds *Inner Fire **Cooldown to 100 / 85 / 70 from 90 / 70 / 50 *Bulwark **No longer occasionally blocks the pull of Grux’s Smash & Grab *Force Shield **Force Shield builds and becomes active .5 seconds faster *Grenade! **Base damage increased to 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 from 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 **Card Scaling increased to 0.6 from 0.5 **Projectile speed increased to 6000 from 3000 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Grenade! targeting camera adjustments *Added Wind Gauntlet Yin to in-game store. *Added “Call the Shot” emote to in-game store. UI *Rewards for leveling up are now chests. *Hero Levels **Tribute Rewards are now Silver Chests. **Master Tribute Rewards are now Diamond Chests. *Account Levels **One chest is now rewarded at every level. **Existing unlocks remain (PvP, deck builder, etc.) *Rarities Changed **Legendary **Epic **Rare **Uncommon **Common *Some items changed rarities to fit system. This doesn't affect your chance to get them. *Fix for card ability text wrapping on deckbuilder tooltip screen. *Fix for hard to read text on chest reward rarity screen. *Loot Crate **Added ***Banners added: ****Dark Abomination (Legendary) ****Gold Abomination (Legendary) ****Iron Abomination (Legendary) ****Glampoint (Epic) ****Flamepoint (Epic) ****Star Beacon (Epic) ****Harbinger of Death (Epic) ****Techpoint (Rare) ****Terra Beacon (Rare) ****Angel Crest (Rare) ****Honor Crest (Rare) ****Harbinger of Souls (Rare) ****Shockpoint (Uncommon) ****Checkpoint (Uncommon) Category:Patch Notes